Bad the Big wolf and Little Red
by WinterYoung
Summary: Read and see


_(( Feel free to let me know of spelling problems, Grammar problems, and other problems))_

Miss. Lady Red was known to any village outside of the Black Forest. She was known for her wisdom, adaptability, her kindness and the horrid story of what had happened to her. Lady Red once lived in the Green Valley Village just outside of the Black Forest. She was beautiful, with red lock, light marble skin, and her orange eyes. Ever man young and old wished for Miss Redaline, (or more known as Red) to be their wife. Her parents became a big part of the choice and had told Realine she much Marry Mister Joseph Mallone.

Joseph Mallone was strong, smart, and could protect her with his fine, sharp Axe. However Miss Lady Red did not trust him, she told her parents this man was not a good man and she did not wish to marry him. However her parents continued to demand in it so at 23 Red married the Axe man Joseph and they moved into the Black Forest so he could have work. Time went by and they both soon begun to become old. Soon Red begun to wonder if her instincts were wrong about this man as he continued to take care of her and feed them both.

However when Lady Red was 30 both her and Joseph begun to wonder if she could have children and Joseph begun to become angry, stern, and even abusive, yelling at Red, and hurting her. This continued until Red was nearly 35 when she found she was pregnant. Joseph explained she was finally useful and Redaline begun to slowly feel safer and safer. However when the child was born and they found it was a girl, Joseph became infuriated and begun on a rampage threatening to kill both Red and her child. In desperation Red left one night leaving her child in a red riding her on someone front step.

She then told the Axe man she killed the child for not being a boy. Joseph left that day and no one could find him and assumed him dead. For about five years Miss Red lived alone, with no husband and no daughter to speak of. Four more years passed and Miss Red learned to live on her own and found she needed no husband. And so is the story Of Lady Red. A lone woman who's life is now survive alone in the Black woods, the most dangerous woods known to the villages around it.

It was another beautiful day, Malaya or more known as little red was on her way into the black forest with her basket of goods to the old lady of the woods, or known as Lady red. Malaya liked that there was a woman who had almost the same nickname as her so one day when she was ten Malaya left her house and went a met this woman. She understood why she was called lady red. Even as an older woman her air was bright red. Malaya herself did not really have red hair, it was more of a dark brownish red, but she seemed to share the same gold eyes with this woman.

In her delight; Little red known as such because she was found in a red riding hood which she now always wore, visited her at least once a week bringing her goodies from her parents bakery shop. As time went on the two became so close Malaya begun to call Lady Red Grandmother, because she had a mother and yet this lady felt just as close as one. She talked to her about everything and Grandmother always listened. Little Red did this every day without a person knowing and hardly fearing the darkness of the woods, for six years. But one cloudy day on the way to grandmothers house Malaya heard some sounds coming from her cottage.

Little Red dropped her basket of goodies and ran as fast as she could to grandmother's house. But the closer she got the worse the sounds got, yelling, crashing, crying, and ripping. She got closer and closer, her orange eyes filling with tears until finally she was at the front door. Little Red slammed the door open and gasped at the sight. At the table, blood was splattered over it, the chair was tipped over and beside it was an older man with a bloody axe. Malaya's eyes slid over the scene and soon stopped at the next sight, an animal, a huge, black animal covered in blood facing away from the door and crouching over Grandmothers lifeless white body.

Little red hardly knew what to think. The sight of grandmothers open white eyes with no emotion and blood sliding from her lips was horrifying. Little Reds eyes filled with tears as she placed a hand on her beating heart feeling as though a part of her had been ripped away. It felt as though this was her own mother, lying there dead. How did she feel? Was this rage, sorrow, pain, agony? Red was not sure, and in this she did not move despite the fact of the huge wolf turning his attention towards her. She just stood there, almost as lifeless as her dead grandmother.


End file.
